First Date
by dcgirl91
Summary: Broadway confesses his feelings to Angela and ask her on a date. However Broadway has no idea what do to do on a date. He goes to ask someone for help. How will the date turn out?


First Date

 **I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy and fill free to leave a comment.**

Broadway was pacing back and forth outside the clock tower, nervously waiting for Angela to come meet him. 'Today's the day, I 'm going to tell Angela how I feel and ask her on a date.' He said to himself. After they woke up and had some breakfast, he asked Angela if they could talk privately. For the past few weeks he and Angela have been hanging out more and getting to know each other. Understanding each other's likes and dislikes. They were surprised to see how much they do have in common. After a while Broadway started to feel a special connection towards each other. He couldn't explain it but whenever he and Angela are together it felt right. Like it was met to be. He can be himself around her and not feel so different. 'Is this what Goliath feels when he's around Elisa?' He thought as he kept pacing back and forth. He had seen the connection between his leader and Elisa and he believes that he has that same connection with Angela. 'But what if she doesn't feel the same?' The thought made him stop pacing. What if she doesn't feel the same? Would she feel weird being around him? Would she stop hanging out with him? He shook his head. 'I just need to be positive.' Just then he heard footsteps walking towards him.

"Hello Broadway, you said you wanted to talk to me." Angela said

He swallowed nervously, "Umm… Yes… Umm you see… the thing is…umm" He couldn't put it into words.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Angela said giving him a nice big smile. The smile she gave him was enough to give him confidents again. He took a deep breath.

"Angela the past few weeks we've been getting to know each other, our likes and dislikes, really understanding each other." He walked up to Angela and takes one of her talons into his. "Angela I really like you. I like you a lot actually and I was wondering if you…if you would like to go on a date with me."

Angela blushed; she couldn't believe what he just said. 'He really likes me and he asks me on a date.' Deep down she really did like Broadway, all the time they spent together were always the highlight of her night. The more time they spent together her feelings towards him grew. She never thought in a million years that he would feel the same. She notice the panic look on Broadways' face, still haven't giving him an answer. There was one thing to do.

She leans in and kisses him on the cheek. He blushed. "I really like you too Broadway. All those times we spent together, getting closer… it seems right. I can't really explain it but it's as if we are connected in some way. You know what I mean?"

He nodded "I do. I feel it whenever I'm with you."

She smiled, "I'm glad. Oh and to answer your question, yes I would love to go on a date with you."

If he smiled any bigger his cheeks will burst, "Really, great. We can go on a date tomorrow night."

She smiled, "Ok tomorrow night. I can't wait."

He gave a small squeeze to Angela talon, "Either can I." He smiled big. Then he realized something 'I've never been on a date before, I don't even know the first thing to do. What do I do? I need to talk someone quick. But who?... I know just the person.' Angela noticed Broadway was in deep thought. "Are you alright?" he didn't realize how deep in thought he was. "Oh yeah I'm fine. I will be right back Angela there's someone I need to talk to about tomorrow." He gave her a quick her, got on the ledge and jumped, gliding to his destination, Elisa's apartment.

As Angela watched Broadway glide away Goliath walked outside seeing him leave in a hurry. "Angela" She turned around and saw her father walking towards her.

She smiled "Oh hello father."

"Where is Broadway going in such a hurry?" Goliath asked. "He said he needed to talk to someone about tomorrow." Goliath gave her a questioning look. "What is happening tomorrow?"

Angela suddenly got nervous. "Well…umm…you see…umm." How was she going to tell her father that she has a date with Broadway tomorrow night?

Goliath noticed how nervous she was getting. "What is it my daughter? Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No nothing's wrong…it's just that…" She would have to tell her father about her date. She took a deep breath, "Father, tonight Broadway and I confessed our feelings to each other and he asks me on a date for tomorrow night. I said yes." She quietly said that last part but not so much that Goliath didn't here. Angela put her head down, nervous about what her father might said.

Goliath knew what the word "date" means. Elisa explained the term to him one night while they were talking about Angela. He knew the day would come when one of the boys would ask her. Never realizing it would be this soon. Noticing her daughter had her head down, he knew he had to put her mind at ease.

"Angela, please look at me." She nervously lifted her head up and was surprised to see her father smiling at her.

"I am not upset about you and Broadway. I'm actually glad you told each other how you felt. I have seen how much time you two have been spending these past few weeks and how close you've gotten." He put his talons on Angela's shoulder. "I want you to be happy, my daughter and if you're happy with Broadway I'm happy for the both of you." He gave her daughter a fatherly kiss on her on forehead. Tears welled up in her eyes. She elope her father in a big hug. "Thank you, father. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." He returned her hug. "You're welcome."

Meanwhile Broadway was halfway there to Elisa's place. 'I hope she can help me with my first date.' He thought. Elisa is always gave great advise whenever needed. He just hope she tell him what he needed to do.

Inside, Elisa was enjoying her night off, a rare occurrence to her. She was sitting in her couch after taking a nice hot bath. She was wearing her favorite pair of shorts and a nice blue tank top. With a cold drink at one hand and a pizza in another, she was enjoying her favorite T.V. show; law and order svu. 'Ah nothing like a cold drink, a slice of pizza and watching my favorite show to relax a girl' She thought. Taking another bite of her pizza, she focused her attention to the show at hand. Broadway landed on the rooftop of her apartment. He walked towards her window and saw Elisa watching T.V. Broadway opened the window and walked in. Elisa was so into the episode at hand she didn't even notice Broadway entering her apartment.

"Hey Elisa" he said with a big smile

"AHHH!" Elisa jumped from her couch. "Jezz Broadway you scared the hell out of me."

"Oh I'm sorry Elisa, I didn't mean to scare you." He felt bad for scaring her like that.

"No, No it's not your fault. I guess I got caught up in the show haha. Don't feel bad." She gave him a big smile.

He smile back but then his smile disappeared, "Elisa, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it? Is something wrong? Is someone hurt?" She said with concern in her voice.

He shook his head, "No nothing like that. Well, you see tonight I finally told Angela how I felt about her." He blushed a bit when he said that. "And she felt the same way. So I asked her on a date and she said yes. But the thing is I don't have a clue on what to do on a first date. I was hoping that you can help me. What is it that I need to do? I don't want to make a fool out of myself and make her not like me anymore. So can you help me?" He shyly asked. Elisa smiled; she knew that Broadway and Angela were getting a lot closer these past few weeks. She was very proud of him for having the courage to tell her how he felt.

"Of course I will help Broadway. First dates can be the hardest, believe me. The nerves can get to you, trying to make everything perfect, afraid of embarrassing yourself in front of the person. But you know what, it's ok. The most important thing to remember is to have fun and enjoy the company you're with. Which I know she will because she's with you. I've seen the connection you two share, so whatever you plan on your first date I know she will love it." Broadway let her words sink in. 'She's right, whatever I plan to do with Angela I know she will like because she is with me' he thought.

He gave Elisa a big hug. "Thanks so much Elisa. I knew you could help me. You always know what to say." She hugged him back. "You're very welcome. So do you have an idea on what to do on your first date?"

He nodded, "I do actually after what you said I think I have a plan, and I was hoping you could help with it."

"You know it. So what's your idea?" He told her the plan and she got excited about it. "That's a great plan Broadway and I'm more than happy to help. Let's get started." They worked through the night, preparing everything that needed to be prepared. Soon enough dawn was approaching. Broadway and Elisa were standing on her rooftop. He gave her another hug. "Thank you so much Elisa. I don't know what I would do without." "It's no problem at all and don't worry I will have everything ready before you get there." He smiled, jumped onto the ledge and glided back home.

The next night arrived; Broadway was waiting for Angela outside the clock tower. Shortly after, Angela was walking towards him. "Hello Broadway" She blushed

He too blushed, "Hello Angela, are you ready for our first date?"

She nodded, "Oh yes, I'm very excited. So what are we going to do?"

"That's a surprise. Let's go." He reached out his talon; Angela happily accepted his gesture and took his talon into hers. They both took jumped onto the ledge and glide away. Broadway led the way to their destination, the park.

After a few minutes later, they have reached the secluded part of the park. Angela was curious as to why they were at the park. Broadway turned to Angela, "Close your eyes." Angela gave him a confusing look. "Trust me" She did trust him, so she did as she's told. "And no peeking." He guided her to the location where he and Elisa planned out yesterday. Once they got there, he was amazed by the set up. 'Thank you Elisa, you're one amazing person.'

He took a deep breath and turned to Angela. "Ok Angela open your eyes."

She did as she's told, "Oh wow" She couldn't believe what she is seeing. A beautiful picnic set up underneath the moonlight. You can even see the stars so clearly from here.

Her eyes started too welled up with tears, "Oh Broadway it's beautiful. How were you able to do all this?"

"Elisa, that's why I left in a hurry yesterday, I didn't know what to do for our first date, so I went to go ask her. She gave me some really great advice. Afterwards she helped me prepare the food and she set up everything beforehand." He guided her to the picnic area and sat down. He opened the basket and took out the food and drinks that were packed inside. Angela noticed that it was all her favorite food and drink. 'I can't believe he did all of this just for me.' She felt very grateful to find someone who would do anything to make her happy.

Broadway gave her the plate of food. "Here you go, I hope you like it."

She gladly took the plate and sampled the food, "Mmm this is delicious. Thank you" She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed, "You're…You're welcome, let's dig in."

They enjoyed the meal, while talking about anything and everything. After the meal, they both led out on the picnic cloth and look at the stars while holding each other's talons. There were so beautiful that night. Angela was pointing out the different constellations in the night sky. It was one of things she enjoyed. They talked and talked throughout the night, becoming closer than ever before. Noticing that dawn was approaching, they knew it was time to head home. They got up and started getting ready to leave.

"Thank you Broadway, you made this the best first date ever. I had a really great time." She had the best night of her entire life.

"You're welcome; I had a great time too." They both stared at each other. Then they started to move closer towards each other. It's as if something was pulling them together. Leaning closer and closer, they shared their first kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle. A few moments later they pulled apart. They both blushed and stood there in silence, not knowing what to say.

Angela broke the silence, "Wow…that was…"

"Amazing" Finishing her sentence

"Yes, amazing" They both smiled

Broadway grabbed her talon, "We should get going. Dawn will be here soon." She nodded. Holding each other's talons they walked to a small building, climbed all the way to the top, jumped off the roof and glided back home. Both having the same thought, 'Best first date ever'

The end


End file.
